The Ballad of Mona Lisa
by Mad Catastrophe
Summary: Everything seemed so bright but Lisa had no idea how clingy and desperate she was acting around Sebastian, until he started to get tired of it and began to ignore her. How does she cope?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>He senses something, call it desperation.<br>Another dollar, another day.

Lisa lunged at Sebastian and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" She cheered, rapidly kissing him on the cheek. He wore a fake smile, afraid to upset her.

"I was only out for a little bit, Miss." He sighed. She grinned brightly like Elizabeth would.

"I know, but I still missed you." Lisa chirped. Sebastian gave Ciel a 'help me' glance and Ciel got the message loud and clear. Ciel gazed up at a clinging Lisa.

"Lisa, get off of him, you clingy brat!" He barked. Sebastian's eyes grew wide and gave Ciel a nasty look. Ciel smirked. He shrugged in a 'What, you wanted my help', tone. Lisa's eyes began to get moist with salty tears.

"W-Why would you say that?" She cried. Sebastian sighed and hugged her. He remembered when she was so sweet and shy. The girl he fell in love with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>He starts to notice empty bottles of Gin.<p>

But everything turned upside-down when she drank away her depression and emptiness. Now the fumes are getting to her head and she's become loopy and annoying. But to be honest, he felt bad for her right now. Sebastian hated to watch Lisa cry, no matter what the situation. With is arms around her, his right hand slithered up her back and played with the ends of her chestnut locks. "Why would he say that, I-I was j-just trying to be n-nice." Lisa sobbed. Sebastian didn't want to answer that. He didn't want to get himself in deeper waters than he already was.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could choke out. He swallowed the rest of his words as Ciel was already half-way up the staircase. He gazed over his shoulder at Sebastian and smirked viciously. Sebastian's eyes glowed pink with rage and Ciel's grin was washed off his face. He scurried up the stairs as Sebastian pulled out of the hug and looked into Lisa's hurt eyes. He frowned.

"You should retire for the night. You look sleep deprived." Sebastian sighed. Lisa solemnly nodded and slowly made her way to the stairs, wiping her eyes. She stopped in her tracks and took a glance at Sebastian.

"I love you." She muttered. Sebastian quickly found something to do and acted like he didn't hear her. He didn't want to avoid a reply because that would break her heart, but then again, he didn't want to return the favor because he's not one to lie. He loved Lisa. Not this monstrous wreck that alcohol created. But he didn't know how to break it to her that he doesn't love her, no, he freaking hates her. So, do it the easiest way. Don't say anything. Anything at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>And if she had the proper words to say she would tell him.<br>But she'd have nothing left to sell him.

Days went by, and more and more did he start to ignore her. Lisa became furious at the fact at his neglect towards her. In fact, he started treating Ciel better than he ever did and she became jealous. She wanted _him_ to smile at _her_ like that. But you see, it just doesn't work that way. Lisa became more attention hungry and more annoying. Annoying to the point that Sebastian just simply couldn't ignore her anymore. She started following him around the house and, quite literally, hanging off of his back like a monkey. This was it. Lisa wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know **right now**.

Lisa nervously walked into the garden where Sebastian was tending the Earl's favorite white roses.

"S-Sebastian..." She squeaked. Sebastian groaned.

"What!?" He growled. Lisa shriveled up.

"Um, well... I was just wondering...-"

"Lisa, I have work to do-"

"YOU ALWAYS DO!" Lisa screeched. Sebastian paused. There it is again. "You're neglecting me and I'm TIRED OF IT-" She was cut off with a cold slap to the face. Her head snapped to the right hard enough to give her whiplash. Lisa yelped and held her pulsing cheek. Sebastian's eyes glowed with raging fire as he was finally sick and tired of her complaining. Tears filled up her eyes as she was awoken from her alcoholic nightmare. She realized all she's been doing. All the trouble she's caused. Lisa just slowly nodded and walked away back into the mansion. Sebastian hissed through his teeth and went back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Say what you mean, tell me I'm right,<br>and let the sun rain down on me.  
>Give me a sign that I want to believe.<p>

As Lisa opened the door to her room, she lost all reasons to smile. Everything in Lisa's world was shattered and it was all her fault. Lisa took a piece of paper from her desk and a pen and wrote those few words on it and clutched it in her palm. She sighed and walked up to the double-door window and shoved the glass away from her. This was it. There's nothing more she can do. The balcony that sat outside those doors was her last resort. Lisa stepped up on the railing and melancholously gazed down at the ground before her.

Sebastian paused at his work. It was dead silent. The wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped chirping, and the plants stopped rustling. He dropped what he was doing and ran up to Lisa's bedroom and threw open her door. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at Lisa. Sebastian ran to stop her, but as he kicked off, she flung her arms out, and simply fell. The last thing Lisa could hear was the gentle whispers of the wind that promised her everything would be alright. However, the last thing Sebastian heard was the thud and clatter of all the bones crushing in her body and her last breath escaping her lungs.

Sebastian jumped after her and landed on his two feet next to her. He breathed heavily as he began to panic, hands shaking. Sebastian realized that he should have saw this coming. He should have shown her at least a little bit of care instead none at all.

All Lisa was doing was testing to see if he would actually give a shit if she died today. She took it to the extremes. She had one bullet. If it failed, she could no longer try, nor breathe, nor see the light of the burning sun or the pale glow of the lingering moon. She could no longer hug Sebastian. She could no longer gaze into his crimson eyes that now faded to a gray. Lisa was gone, and so was a piece of Sebastian's heart. All he wanted was to do was let her know that they weren't something anymore, he never meant to make her end her own life. He would never want this. As the impossible tear fell down Sebastian's cheek, he took the paper from her limp hand and unraveled it to face her suicide note scratched weakly onto the paper by a pen that read,

No, I'm sorry. I love you.  
>-Mona Lisa<p> 


End file.
